Stay
by HUEcomondo
Summary: Will Shion get Nezumi to stay in No. 6? Nezumi x Shion !WARNING: YAOI BOYxBOY, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! [Rated M for a reason.]


"Nezumi, please don't leave," Shion pleads.

"okieeeeeeeeeeeee," Nezumi replied

and then the two did the dance with no pants (you know like the frickle frack like yea dem nasties) and lived happily ever after.

yay my first fic

whataya think?

its epic, isnt it :D

im jsut adding more words so like ppl will read it cuz it only has 16 so like dat won't work

this is was a dare dkm plz

ajodisjodijasodi

so hard to write words

poo poo poo poo poo poo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poopoo poo poo poo poov


End file.
